Little of the Unexpected
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 3 of Season 2 of the Dark Moon series the journey to save Sailor Senna's lover Kaiba will take her throught hell itself
1. Little of the Unexpected

Sailor Moon S Chapter 37 'Little of the Unexpected'  
  
As the sun raised to meet the sky it was a new day and for most people one to dread since it was the beginning of a new school year. Sonome yawned as she awakened by her alarm clock. She got up and headed to take a much- needed wake up shower. After she dried herself off and headed down for breakfast. As Sonome sat down and dried her black hair with a hair dryer she noticed her grandpa was reading a letter the address said it was from Okinawa. Isnt that where some of our relitives are from asked Sonome. Grandpa didn't answer but got up and left the room which was unusual since most of the time he was such a chatter box and you would wish he would shut up and now he was as silent as an out of work mime. Sonome could have pressed farther but thought it was probably none of her business since she had to go to right now. Sonome got up and grabbed her lunch bag, which was all ready, like it has been for years and headed out the front door and headed to school.  
  
When she got there all was hectic a lot of people seemed to be waiting for her and they seemed restless and confused because I week before the school year had started Ayna had dropped for personal reasons and now people were panicking since thay thought it was all rumor and it was finally hitting them it was true because she was usually here before everyone else. Look people she is not here so everyone inside shouted Sonome when she got into line of sight of everyone. Everyone complied and started heading in except this one girl with Reddish black hair who just stared darkly at her and then turned and headed in with the rest of the students. As she Sonome she met up with Kimmay and Cliff and asked them who that girl since she seemed new. That was Rika said Kimmay. Personally I only know for 2 minutes and I already know she is not nice said Cliff. She is new here what do you expect her coming into a new place like this replied Sonome in her lawyer type tone.You have a point sighed Cliff.. Sonome caught sight of the new girl and remember as class president and school representative she had to greet newcomers to the school since they got very few of those since this school was kindergarten to high school type of school and also being a private that very few people could afford it wasn't often she had to do this and almost never had to either. She walked up to Rika and said hi I'm Sonome and welcome to Ruby Seiyu Private school Rika. Rika turned and looked Sonome right in the eyes and said Cram it Miss Popular and just walked away. That was rude I was trying to be friendly Replied Sonome. Rika turned around to face Sonome and say I don't care what you were trying I already hate your gut you prissy little bitch. Sonome thought how dare she say this to me what nerve and who does she think she is. Before Sonome could say anything the bell rang and she headed to first period class.  
  
Tea was having a not much of a better first day back to school then Sonome since she had first period class with Zoë and Heaven. Heaven still wasn't talking with since the incident at the Amusement park and having in the same class as Zoe the one she was complaining I was spending more time with her then with her made it a room of tension. Zoë was oblivious as always since this was her first time in school she seemed she was enjoying it? Even how weird that was it was understandable she was an alien who never had real friends? And the Negaverse seemed like a harsh place to be compared to this place mite be a walk in the park. Ryoko ran into the class at mid point and handed a note from her mom saying the reason she was late. Mr. Pegasus gestured for her to sit down. Ryoko sat down nearly out of breath since she actually slept in and was lucky her mom was very understanding and wrote up a phony excuse. Ryoko explained this to Tea and they both laughed. Tea stopped when she noticed Heaven was crying. Tea Gets up and goes over to Heaven taking her chair with her and sits beside Heaven. Heaven looked and said im sorry for leaping down your throat from something that is not your fault and it also my fault since it was me who shut myself away from you and not the other way around and im so sorry. Its ok Heaven I should have been around more said Tea with her hand on Heaven's Shoulder. Heaven hugged Tea and said are we friends still. Friends forever replied Tea. Heaven sighed with relief and "said Thank god I thought I it at dreamland". You will never lose me replies Tea. How touching this is definitely a Kodak Moment, when did my class become a Soap Opera? Interrupted Mr. Pegasus. Um sorry said Tea. Its ok I was bored anyway to bad I Interrupted you two replied Mr. Pegasus. Now get back into hugging while I get my camera said Pegasus while he bent over to get his Camera. Suddenly a ripping noise sounded in the class and everyone stared in disbelief because the back end of Mr. Pegasus pants had ripped open to reveal what looked like Barney Underwear. The whole class broke into laughter after the shock wore off. Pegasus screamed ahhh as he covered it up and left saying ill be right back. Ryoko turned to Tea and Said I know that guy was a fruit cake but that I didn't see coming then started to crack up laughing. Then the bell rang to end first period class what the hell was that said Zoe looking around in confusion. That sound mean end of class Zoe said Heaven. Heaven Turned to Tea and asked is she from another planet or something. She is a foreign student from New Zealand. Oh said Heaven as they all left together for there nexy period class.  
  
A guy in a black tuxedo with a cape jumped from rooftop to rooftop I em Tuxedo Shiro and im the coolest Superhero around nothing can stop me im unstoppable thought Shiro. Suddenly Shiro slipped on a banana peel and fell in a wood chipper. A boy comes out of no where and says oh my god you killed shiro you basterds.  
  
The school and Sonome was heading home Cherry Hill Shrine a place she has been living since the death of her parents her parents died when she was very young she barely remembered them and the only reason she even knows about them is what her grandpa tells her owish she know them Sonome throught to herself. As she entered the shrine something felt wrong there was an unusual presence in the shrine it was a strong one at that it felt like it was angry and sad at the same time but she had felt it before. Grandpa was talikng to someone in the living room. Sonome entered the living to find Grandpa siting with a girl. Grandpa turned and said welcome home Grand daughter. She suddenly relized who this was with Grandpa it was her again. What is she doing here asked Sonome. This is your little sister Rika replied Grandpa. Sonome stared and thought this little brat is my little sisters. Why didn't I know about her said Sonome in disbelief. Because your mother died and you two were split up for some reason I don't know. 'Because you didn't want me said Rika and ran off to her room. Where was I sighed Grandpa, you were telling me about her replied Sonome. Oh yeah you two where split up I got you and your aunt and uncle Granger up in Osaka got her but just recently they both died last week and Rika was sent here. This would explain her attitude towards me this mourning thought sonome. I'm gonna make it clear Rika is the handled with gently like fine crystal got it said grandpa. Got it Replied Sonome.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) -Funny moments in Dark moon series- It is nearly time said Queen Mai, every thing is in place said Malachite, the sailor brats will soon be no more says Sailor Senna as she walked into the thrown room, Malachite hands Senna the Sennen scepter. Sailor Senna bows and says ill do my best my Queen and then leaves the room. both Malachite and Mai Start laughing evilly, they laughed untill Malachite Farted Queen Mai smacks Malachite away saying you make me sick. The thrown room Was again filled with evil laughter. 


	2. It slices

Sailor Moon S Chapter 37 'Little of the Unexpected'  
  
As the sun raised to meet the sky it was a new day and for most people one to dread since it was the beginning of a new school year. Sonome yawned as she awakened by her alarm clock. She got up and headed to take a much- needed wake up shower. After she dried herself off and headed down for breakfast. As Sonome sat down and dried her black hair with a hair dryer she noticed her grandpa was reading a letter the address said it was from Okinawa. Isnt that where some of our relitives are from asked Sonome. Grandpa didn't answer but got up and left the room which was unusual since most of the time he was such a chatter box and you would wish he would shut up and now he was as silent as an out of work mime. Sonome could have pressed farther but thought it was probably none of her business since she had to go to right now. Sonome got up and grabbed her lunch bag, which was all ready, like it has been for years and headed out the front door and headed to school.  
  
When she got there all was hectic a lot of people seemed to be waiting for her and they seemed restless and confused because I week before the school year had started Ayna had dropped for personal reasons and now people were panicking since thay thought it was all rumor and it was finally hitting them it was true because she was usually here before everyone else. Look people she is not here so everyone inside shouted Sonome when she got into line of sight of everyone. Everyone complied and started heading in except this one girl with Reddish black hair who just stared darkly at her and then turned and headed in with the rest of the students. As she Sonome she met up with Kimmay and Cliff and asked them who that girl since she seemed new. That was Rika said Kimmay. Personally I only know for 2 minutes and I already know she is not nice said Cliff. She is new here what do you expect her coming into a new place like this replied Sonome in her lawyer type tone.You have a point sighed Cliff.. Sonome caught sight of the new girl and remember as class president and school representative she had to greet newcomers to the school since they got very few of those since this school was kindergarten to high school type of school and also being a private that very few people could afford it wasn't often she had to do this and almost never had to either. She walked up to Rika and said hi I'm Sonome and welcome to Ruby Seiyu Private school Rika. Rika turned and looked Sonome right in the eyes and said Cram it Miss Popular and just walked away. That was rude I was trying to be friendly Replied Sonome. Rika turned around to face Sonome and say I don't care what you were trying I already hate your gut you prissy little bitch. Sonome thought how dare she say this to me what nerve and who does she think she is. Before Sonome could say anything the bell rang and she headed to first period class.  
  
Tea was having a not much of a better first day back to school then Sonome since she had first period class with Zoë and Heaven. Heaven still wasn't talking with since the incident at the Amusement park and having in the same class as Zoe the one she was complaining I was spending more time with her then with her made it a room of tension. Zoë was oblivious as always since this was her first time in school she seemed she was enjoying it? Even how weird that was it was understandable she was an alien who never had real friends? And the Negaverse seemed like a harsh place to be compared to this place mite be a walk in the park. Ryoko ran into the class at mid point and handed a note from her mom saying the reason she was late. Mr. Pegasus gestured for her to sit down. Ryoko sat down nearly out of breath since she actually slept in and was lucky her mom was very understanding and wrote up a phony excuse. Ryoko explained this to Tea and they both laughed. Tea stopped when she noticed Heaven was crying. Tea Gets up and goes over to Heaven taking her chair with her and sits beside Heaven. Heaven looked and said im sorry for leaping down your throat from something that is not your fault and it also my fault since it was me who shut myself away from you and not the other way around and im so sorry. Its ok Heaven I should have been around more said Tea with her hand on Heaven's Shoulder. Heaven hugged Tea and said are we friends still. Friends forever replied Tea. Heaven sighed with relief and "said Thank god I thought I it at dreamland". You will never lose me replies Tea. How touching this is definitely a Kodak Moment, when did my class become a Soap Opera? Interrupted Mr. Pegasus. Um sorry said Tea. Its ok I was bored anyway to bad I Interrupted you two replied Mr. Pegasus. Now get back into hugging while I get my camera said Pegasus while he bent over to get his Camera. Suddenly a ripping noise sounded in the class and everyone stared in disbelief because the back end of Mr. Pegasus pants had ripped open to reveal what looked like Barney Underwear. The whole class broke into laughter after the shock wore off. Pegasus screamed ahhh as he covered it up and left saying ill be right back. Ryoko turned to Tea and Said I know that guy was a fruit cake but that I didn't see coming then started to crack up laughing. Then the bell rang to end first period class what the hell was that said Zoe looking around in confusion. That sound mean end of class Zoe said Heaven. Heaven Turned to Tea and asked is she from another planet or something. She is a foreign student from New Zealand. Oh said Heaven as they all left together for there nexy period class.  
  
A guy in a black tuxedo with a cape jumped from rooftop to rooftop I em Tuxedo Shiro and im the coolest Superhero around nothing can stop me im unstoppable thought Shiro. Suddenly Shiro slipped on a banana peel and fell in a wood chipper. A boy comes out of no where and says oh my god you killed shiro you basterds.  
  
The school and Sonome was heading home Cherry Hill Shrine a place she has been living since the death of her parents her parents died when she was very young she barely remembered them and the only reason she even knows about them is what her grandpa tells her owish she know them Sonome throught to herself. As she entered the shrine something felt wrong there was an unusual presence in the shrine it was a strong one at that it felt like it was angry and sad at the same time but she had felt it before. Grandpa was talikng to someone in the living room. Sonome entered the living to find Grandpa siting with a girl. Grandpa turned and said welcome home Grand daughter. She suddenly relized who this was with Grandpa it was her again. What is she doing here asked Sonome. This is your little sister Rika replied Grandpa. Sonome stared and thought this little brat is my little sisters. Why didn't I know about her said Sonome in disbelief. Because your mother died and you two were split up for some reason I don't know. 'Because you didn't want me said Rika and ran off to her room. Where was I sighed Grandpa, you were telling me about her replied Sonome. Oh yeah you two where split up I got you and your aunt and uncle Granger up in Osaka got her but just recently they both died last week and Rika was sent here. This would explain her attitude towards me this mourning thought sonome. I'm gonna make it clear Rika is the handled with gently like fine crystal got it said grandpa. Got it Replied Sonome.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) -Funny moments in Dark moon series- It is nearly time said Queen Mai, every thing is in place said Malachite, the sailor brats will soon be no more says Sailor Senna as she walked into the thrown room, Malachite hands Senna the Sennen scepter. Sailor Senna bows and says ill do my best my Queen and then leaves the room. both Malachite and Mai Start laughing evilly, they laughed untill Malachite Farted Queen Mai smacks Malachite away saying you make me sick. The thrown room Was again filled with evil laughter. 


	3. Enter The Shadow Realm'

Writer Note Sonome is now known as Ashlique  
  
Sailor Moon S Chapter 39 'Enter The Shadow Realm'  
  
Tea entered the temple and sat down but then smelled something familiar.  
  
Tea got up and went to the kitchen and on the kitchen counter was a large plate of hamburgers.  
  
Tea went up to it and picked one up and took a bite.  
  
Tea turned to see Jessica standing in the door.  
  
Where did those come from said Ashlique.  
  
Tea shrugged and said they were here when I got here.  
  
What if they are from the Negaverse said Ashlique.  
  
Oh please like there's such thing as a Nega Cow Said Tea  
  
Anything is possible and you shouldn't eat something you don't know were its from god your such a pig said Ashlique  
  
it taste ok to me said Tea.  
  
You would eat anything you gluten shouted Ashlique.  
  
Try one said Tea waving a burger in Ashlique's face.  
  
Ashlique growled and shoved the burger away and picks up another and takes a bite.  
  
It tastes Evil but its good said Ashlique.  
  
Zoe came into the room next and stared at the plate of hamburgers where did these come from she thought to herself.  
  
Hmm fries said Tea looking at the counter.  
  
(Kaiba Corp building: Location- Shadow Realm)  
  
Weevil paced back and forth since Ifurita hasn't reported back. This is getting on my nerve if she doesn't report back soon ill send of minions to search for her.  
  
She will report back when she has found something you told you her to do that exact thing did you said Malachite looking very smug across the table from where weevil is standing. He is right said a voice emanated from the table.  
  
Wiseman appeared in the middle of the table, I think Malachite is right we should be patient said Wiseman.  
  
Ok if you think it right Wiseman we will wait for Ifurita report said Weevil still pacing.  
  
She better not take to long my patient is growing shorter Weevil said slamming his fist into the table. The sound echoed through the room. When it stopped everyone noticed the table was smashed in half and everyone actually leaning on that table was face down on the floor.  
  
Oops sorry I sometimes forget my own strength said Weevil with a look of embarrassment on his face.  
  
Sailor Senna was still searching for any clue to what happened to Kaiba Corp HQ. Mokuba slept on a bench beside her, She was worried about his health and if I don't get him to go home he mite get sick but convincing him of the was tough he wont leave until his brother is found  
  
I wish I could find him where ever he his sighed Sailor Senna.  
  
Senna looked up at the darkening sky and wonder how her sister is cooping with or has she not noticed she was even gone Tea is to scatter brained to probably even remember her. .but I do miss her just as must I miss my Kaiba ill remind myself to take her brooch away since its my job to fight evil not hers since Tea is the princess and future Queen of the Moon Kingdom  
  
Out of no where a Naked Man come running and slammed face first into where Kaiba Corp HQ should.  
  
What the hell Said Sailor Senna looking at the out cold naked man it was Bandit Keith.  
  
Sailor Senna Walked up to where bandit Keith was and waved her hand through nothing like when she was there the first and several times after.  
  
That is strange Sailor Senna though to herself as she pulled her hand away.  
  
Sailor Senna looked down at Bandit Keith and then took his hand and pressed it and felt something solid against it like the hand was making contact with a wall.  
  
Sailor Senna let the hand drop again and tried with her own hand but there was nothing there.  
  
From above came a voice it said only a person touched by Darkness can travel to the shadow Realm.  
  
Sailor Senna looked up to see the Moonlight Knight a huy the looked like Arab Nomad standing on top of the lamp post.  
  
But wasn't I touched by evil when I had the Dark star seed inside me said Senna.  
  
When you came in contact with the crescent moon want you were cleansed said the Moonlight Knight you need to ask the help of Sailor Amalthea since she was a warrior of the Negaverse.  
  
The Moonlight Knight Vanished into the night before Sailor Senna could ask who are you.  
  
The sky was a crimson cloak as the sun escaped to have it beauty sleep. Tea looked up into Bakura Eyes as he looked back into her and then they kissed. The moon was so romantic as it rose to meet the night sky thought Tea.  
  
Watching them them was the other scouts.  
  
Oh that is so romantic how could meat ball snag such a hot guy said Ashlique.  
  
I bet he could be flexible bed since he does ballet said Ryoko ruining the romantic mood everyone was in watching Tea and Bakura.  
  
Only you could think about sex at a time like this said Kari.  
  
Ryoko was red in the face now and said sorry I probably watch to many educational videos.  
  
Oh that what you call those giggled Mayra.  
  
Yes I get them from school I wanted to learn more about my body Said Ryoko.  
  
God Mayra attitude is now rubbing off on Ryoko soon she will be studying day and night instead of having fun said Ashlique holding back a laugh.  
  
As if that will happen Ryoko is so scattered brain she would eventually forget what she has learned from watching that type.  
  
Already have!! sighs Ryoko.  
  
They all broke into laughter until they were interrupted by a Sailor Senna who leaped out of no where scarring them  
  
Please don't do that again,,, Carnivores!! said Zoë. Everyone one just stared at Zoe until she broke the silence by saying that lion king movie was so cool the funniest put was when that bird was sat on by that Rhino.  
  
Tea hushes Zoe walking up to Sailor Senna.  
  
What do you want big Sister Said Tea looking Sailor Senna right in the eyes  
  
Sailor Senna Explained everything about how the Kaiba corp HQ is missing and how it mite be trapped in the Shadow Realm and how she needs Zoicite to get in there.  
  
That the scout and I will help you get your Boyfriend out of the Shadow Realm.  
  
No shouted Sailor Senna.  
  
Why Not? Asked Tea.  
  
Because it not your job to fight evil you stay ill take the scout and go said Senna.  
  
Im Sailor Moon champion of the Moon kingdom and I em going Shouted Tea.  
  
No your Not you are the Princess and future ruler of the moon kingdom and its our job to defend not your so you staying Behind shouted Sailor Senna.  
  
Look im not going with out Her said Zoe walking up beside Tea.  
  
Niether Em I said Kari now standing beside Tea and Zoe.  
  
Look without Tea we wouldn't be here right now and would have be still a slave of the Negaverse or even just killed off said Ashlique now standing at Tea Side with the other sailor Scouts.  
  
They all transformed and stood and said were not going without her and nothing you say are do will change our minds they all said at once.  
  
Sailor Senna Growled and said ok she can come but she has to be careful I don't want her to get hurt.  
  
Senna walked by them with what looked like a boy in her arms and went into the temple she walked into the living room and put Mokuba on the couch and covered him with a blanket.  
  
Wrote note and placed it on the table in front of Mokuba and got up and left.  
  
When she left Mokuba woke up and picked up the note and Said Good Luck and went back to sleep smiling.  
  
All the Sailor Stood in front of the Vacent lot where Kaiba Corp once stood couple months ago.  
  
Sailor Mars Looks at the lot and says This Feels wrong the negative energy emanating from this place is immense.  
  
I sence it to it ripples off it in waves said Sailor Amalthea looking at the lot.  
  
Sailor Amalthea walks up to the lot feels for a nob.  
  
Suddenly a clicking and the sound of an opening door  
  
They all watched as Sailor Amalthea enters and vanishes  
  
They all waited for a couple minute that seemed like hours till Sailor Amalthea emerges and says the coast is clear.  
  
Were gonna Rescue you Kaiba!! Shouted Sailor Moon going through the door followed by the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Haruna takes a bite out of one and looks oddly at the student who made it and says. Bakura I told you that crack isn't an ingredient for muffin! (Bakura replies I thought you said add sugar" (Haruna says "not that sugar god you kids will be the death of me I give you an F for being a moron" (Bakura sighs and starts snorting crack. 


	4. Prey

Sailor Moon S chapter 40 "Prey"  
  
The landscape of the Shadow Realm was a wasteland no life for mile and mile  
  
Only signs of life were withered old trees with no foliage on them at all. In this place the laws physics don't exist and chaos is the law and this place is the evils if evil fixed address it would be in the Shadow Realm somewhere between Insanity Street and Psycho vile this is where our story continues.  
  
A man scared and confused runs for his life from an un seen attacker.  
  
Where am I this is totally insane though Shiro still running  
  
For days he had been running and the thing seemed to never go away it hunted him like he was its prey he didn't know what it was except it leaped at him when took a look around this strange place and it was still out there stalking him when will leap out at him he didn't know. He was starting to miss his home  
  
Is this hell please don't let it be hell that meant he was dead Shiro though to himself  
  
I'm the Great Tuxedo Shiro why Am I scared?.  
  
Suddenly something of a blurr leaped at him and tore him to shreds.  
  
A boy came out of no where and says OH my God you  
  
But before he could finish that sentence the creature leaped on him and killed him too.  
  
Another boy comes out of no where and says Oh my God you killed Shiro and Vash you basterd and runs away.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around and says this place creeps me out.  
  
You can say that again this place runs chill down to my bones said Sailor Mars.  
  
This place seems find its sorta reminds me of home said Sailor Amalthea  
  
Remind me to never visit your home said Sailor Moon.  
  
We keep moving now we are not here to sight see said Sailor Senna  
  
We know get a grip were moving as fast as we can said Sailor Mars.  
  
But you are not moving fast enough shouted Sailor Senna One thing we don't know where we are going said Sailor Mars. Yes we should have asked the druids for a map said Sailor Moon  
  
Someone comes out of nowhere and hands Sailor Moon a map and She freaks out at the sudden appearance of the person.  
  
Sorry for the scare said the cloaked figure said and laid back and calm voice.  
  
Who are you and what do you want other scarring the crap out of us asked Sailor Moon.  
  
I'm Asakura and I was sent by Noa to guide you though this place answered the cloaked figure pulling back the hood reveal someone who looked like he was half awake.  
  
Where is Sailor Orion? Asks Asakura.  
  
We didn't have time we were so much we didn't think about about getting her or shadi Cloud And Aeris because Sailor Senna rushed us here said Sailor Moon.  
  
No problem I just miss them now follow and keep close and one thing more don't fall a sleep out here this place can steal your soul and you would travel this plain for all eternity so make sure you don't doze off and also beware the wildlife encounter any you run like it no tomorrow because it is they would kill you on sight or stalk you till you lower your guard in any way said Asakura.  
  
They all followed Asakura till they got to this old house went inside.  
  
This is my humble domain the only place you can sleep you people better get your rest we have a long journey ahead said Asakura.  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
Weevil stood in front of a mirror wearing just a thong and flexing skinny tooth peg arms he was Singing I'm to sexy.  
  
A guy in a white and red kimono appeared in room. He face had a black crescent moon on his forehead and red lines like war paint on his cheeks with white hair he was dominating figure something you wouldn't want to mess with. A spiked armor went down his shoulder.  
  
Weevil turned and now was facing the new arrival and for a brief pause they he didn't say anything then said Sesshômaru my brother what are you doing?  
  
I'm here cause I notice you have a sailor pest problem they have found there way into the shadow realm and they are coming right here said Sesshômaru in a growl.  
  
I knew they would find there why its part of my plain in here the wildlife will take care of them says Weevil smiling .  
  
But you should have taken them out before they got here to eliminate the threat says Sesshômaru clearly upset at his brothers stupidity  
  
Don't be upset brother they wont get even close to this place even if they do we can take care of them ourselves saud Weevil.  
  
No I'm taking care of them now says Sesshômaru in now calm aristocratic demeanor.  
  
Before he vanished he said nice thong I didn't know you liked sponge bob squarepants.  
  
Ayna woke up not in the house but in the royal sweat of some grand hotel and she was in the arm of Kaiba which made her think the past couple month were just a nightmare.  
  
Kaiba got up and kissed her passionately it felt so real this was real.  
  
Ayna hugged Kaiba tightly and said I love you.  
  
I love you too replied Kaiba but the voice wasn't right but sounded familiar.  
  
In an instant Kaiba was Malachite and he was laughing now.  
  
You basterd shouted Ayna as she covered up.  
  
Don't play innocent with me I know you use to have a thing for me said Malachite  
  
Ayna goes to slap Malachite but it goes right through him.  
  
You coward show yourself and fight like a man shouted Ayna  
  
That will be soon and Ill enjoy killing you when we see each other again said Malachite as the image disincarnated into vapor.  
  
The room was now the one in Asakura's house again.  
  
I will get you Malachite yelled Ayna.  
  
The next day everyone was ready as possible for the long journey into the unknown sailor Moon was actually the first awake from all the sailor scout that was surprising and unexpected, Sailor Mars was drinking her coffee and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.And Sailor Senna seemed to be some what shaken I think she didn't get much sleep at all she was worried about her boyfriend Kaiba I wouldn't blame her if I had a boyfriend in danger I would thought Sailor Venus.  
  
A guy ran into house he was all in a panic.  
  
Animal... ki ki kill my friends it. it.. It. is af after me me ME said the guy in a close to a Nervous break down.  
  
Sailor Mars knew him from it was cliff her best friend from school.  
  
Where Am I where am I Where Am I shouted Cliff.  
  
Its hard to explain relax and explain how you got here said Sailor Mercury  
  
A noise like and explosion rocked the house and cliff scream ducked for cover.  
  
Its here here cliff screamed.  
  
They all looked outside a burr and then standing a foot from the house was a what lokked like a squirrel.  
  
Sailor Moon walked up to it and it started rub it like a cat to her leg.  
  
That thing ate my friends Shiro and Vash I think you should stay away from it said Cliff in a panic.  
  
This thing wouldn't harm a fly said Sailor Moon as she petted it.  
  
Now calm Cliff walked up to where Sailor Moon.  
  
It seems harmless said cliff as he sent over and petted it.  
  
In the blink of and eye it ate Cliff in one bite while sailor moon wasn't looking.  
  
Sailor moon turned back to see cliff was gone and said there something sirously wrong with that guy to be scared of such a cute animal and picked up the squirrel and took him inside it was nearly time to start there quest to save Kaiba and put an end to Prince Weevil evil plans.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Funny moments in Sailor Moon Season 1)  
  
my friends call me Maximillian, you people are gonna have fun in my class because were doing math toon style, 'you got to be kidding says a girl in the back row, 'IM not kidding says Pegasus, sudden a voices from Pegasus butt saying Feed Me' Pegasus looks down at his butt and starts laughing, who ever did that was so funny says Pegasus, as the class went noting seemed to bother there new teacher the class bell rings and the room empties out into the hallway heading towards there next class. 


	5. What were we talking about?

Sailor Moon S Chapter 41 "What were we talking about"  
  
It had been days since they left the house and they were no closer to the tower the sailor scouts were starting to feel tired but they cant fall asleep shadow could take there souls  
  
Sailor Moon stared of into the distance hoping to see the sun she missed seeing the seeing it was strange looking the sky was bright but somewhat dim like a big room lit up by tini badly placed light bulb.  
  
I wish I was home sighed Sailor Moon while feeding the squirrel she found before they started this journey farther into the creepiest place in existence  
  
You can say that again said Sailor Venus staring up at the horizon  
  
Sailor Jupiter yawned and nearly fell asleep on her feet tillSailor Mars Yelled Don't slapped her in the face bringing out of the daze and back to reality.  
  
Sailor Mercury ran up to Asakura and asked where exactly are we going?.  
  
We have to talk with the guardian of the Shadow Realm before we go any where else answered Asakura.  
  
Who is this Guardian you speak of asked Sailor Mars.  
  
The guardian I speak of is suppose to keep people from using this Realm as a hiding place like weevil and I don't want to speak her name at this present moment said Asakura in nearly shout  
  
They walked miles till they reached this castle it was made totally of glassed it was so bright in illuminated its surroundings like a sun should.  
  
As they got closer Asakura handed each scout a pair of sunglasses saying put these on  
  
The draw bridge as they got close it opened revealing the entrance it was so beautiful it left all of them in a state of aw.  
  
This is weird she usually greets her guest there something wrong here stay behind me while we are inside said Asakura  
  
Inside the castle was sheer beauty and it was so clean you could probably eat off the floor if you wanted. Too which was creepy in such a land of darkness and despair  
  
A door opened in front of in front of them and Asakura gestured the scout to stay behind him as they got closer to the door.  
  
When they were inside there was this girl with green hair in a violet sailor scout uniform she was talking to herself with a puppet.  
  
Who dares enter the domain of the great Sailor Pluto guardian of the Shadow Realm said the Puppet in a high pitched voice.  
  
Yeah Mr. Schwarzenegger they shouldn't be here its forbidden to enter this castle said Sailor Pluto nodding at the puppet  
  
Its me Said Asakura. While thinking about the state of mine his friend and worried about it.  
  
Sailor Pluto just ignore him and continued talking with her puppet.  
  
I can see how they got away with hiding in the Shadow its guardian has become insane.  
  
My master is in perfect health said the puppet.  
  
Yes Mr. Schwarzenegger I am in perfect health and what are you talking there are no one hiding in my realm said Sailor Pluto.  
  
There is a tower full of bad people known as Nemesis lead by a evil man named Weevil said Sailor Senna calmly  
  
That Tower has always been there as far as I Remember said Sailor Pluto towards her puppet.  
  
No it hasn't that building was on a earth two months ago how can you be so stupid Shouted Sailor Senna  
  
What were we talking about again said Sailor Pluto sounding confused said Sailor Pluto  
  
Sailor Senna through hands up in the air in total frustration and says she is a total ditz.  
  
Don't be to harsh The Shadow Realm seems to have an on effect on her mind its not her fault said Sailor Moon  
  
I don't care I want to rescue Kaiba and if she cant help us we better get going more time we waste the more of a chance he will be dead when we get there shouted Sailor Senna.  
  
Look with her help we can teleport closer to the where we want to go said Asakura.  
  
Now I remember the Tower your talking about and I can take you to it as long you do me one favor said Sailor Pluto  
  
What do you want asked Sailor Moon. Get Mr. Schwarzenegger and I the hell out of here shouted Sailor Pluto  
  
Yes this place gives me the creeps said the puppet in a shivering motion.  
  
Oh great we are now gonna have to travel with a schizophrenic ventriloquist said Sailor Mars in a sigh.  
  
You have a deal said Sailor Moon grimacing at the idea with this lunatic scout .  
  
Now were is my staff said Sailor Pluto looking around the room  
  
Now what I was looking for said Sailor Pluto  
  
Your looking for you magic staff said the puppet  
  
Thank you Mr. Schwarzenegger said Sailor Pluto smiling  
  
Now I remember where I was cracking nuts with it but the only problem I don't know where I was doing that said Sailor Pluto scratching.  
  
Sailor Pluto starts to run around looking for her staff and several times had been reminded by her puppet what she was doing like the puppet was another person entirely. It took her an hour to find it, which made Sailor Senna very upset.  
  
All of a suddenly a bang ran through the castle knocking some of the sailor scouts over Next thing that happened was the door bursting from it frame.  
  
A bunch of warrior dressed in white uniforms entered the room and surrounded them they all had black crescent moons on there foreheads.  
  
Hi I was looking forward to meeting the legendary Sailor Scout but imp disappointed I expected great warrior and all I find it a bunch whining girls said voice coming from the door  
  
A figutre walked in dressed almost like the other warriors but his uniform had some red too it and he had red stripes on his face.  
  
I am Prince Sesshômaru General off the Elite armies of Nemesis said Sesshômaru.  
  
Sesshômaru walked passed them all then said cat got your tongue.  
  
Sailor Mars charged Sesshômaru but had to dodge in time to stop herself from being slice when Sesshômaru put his sword in her path. Sailor Senna was about to charge him to when he put a dagger to Sailor Mars throat and stay where you are.  
  
Capture them my minions said Sesshômaru  
  
A girl appeared beside Sesshômaru and said you are suppose to kill them.  
  
Ill kill them later Prisma.  
  
No you will kill them now shouted Prisma.  
  
Sesshômaru walks up to Prisma and just stabs her his hand right through her chest raining gore onto the wall and lets the dead body fall to the ground and evaporated in sparking lights. While saying I do what I want to do I don't listen to little pests like you.  
  
The scouts tried to use this distraction and charge but were shove into a wall by an invisible force then The sailor scouts were striped of their weapons and escorted out of rhe castle all tied up.  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
It was getting on another day with out any sign of her sister Ashlique I guess she never cared about me at all thought Rika staring oy=ut the window.  
  
Who whould care anything about me I guess she left me too like everyone else shouted Rika.  
  
I wish everything would just fade away let it all fade away so I don't have to deal with the pain any more shouted  
  
Yes let everything fade away let this sad world let it fade away said a voice from the darkness  
  
Who are you and what do you want from me said Rika  
  
But there wasn't a reply the only sound out there was the wind and the sound of bird in the distance.  
  
It was probably just in her head thought Rika looking out into the distance  
  
-To be Continued- Sailor Moon season 1 funny moments till she was standing in the middle of a disco dance floor. And then people appeared dancing with the song Dance Magic playing. In the middle of them was Jarith. You remind of the babe the babe with the power said Jareth as he said this all the dancers were sucked into a vacuum cleaner and it exploded too. This is so insane said Sailor Moon as she stared walking on. 


End file.
